The present invention relates to a machine tool for machining workpieces made of wood, plastic, etc., having at least one upper rotary tool above a support surface for the workpiece and at least one further lower rotary tool below the support surface for machining the underside of the workpiece and further having a supporting device that has at least one pressing device acting on the workpiece upstream and downstream of the lower rotary working tool.
Machine tools are known with which rods of a round or square cross-section can be manufactured from a workpiece by milling. The two rotary tools arranged one after another in the transporting direction of the workpiece machine the workpiece first at the upper side and subsequently at the underside. The pressing device coordinated with the lower rotary tool is positioned within the area above the lower rotary tool and loads the workpiece in a downward direction toward the tool. However, this arrangement does not allow for a precise guiding of the workpiece during the machining process so that the rods to be manufactured will not have a sufficient manufacturing precision.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a machine of the aforementioned kind with which a workpiece can be machined with high precision.